lostpediafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
The Variable
de:5.14 The Variable en:The Variable es:The Variable it:The Variable pt:The Variable Opis Retrospekcje Dom Daniela i jego matki. Kilkuletni Faraday gra na fortepianie, obok stoi liczący taktomierz. Nagle do pokoju wchodzi Eloise, z łzami w oczach wsłuchuje się w muzykę graną rzez synka. Nagle ten kończy i pyta się czy jego mamie się to nie podobało. Eloise odpiera, że to było piękne po czym siada koło syna i pyta go o to czy wie co to znaczy przeznaczenie. Następnie zakrywa taktomierz i pyta się syna ile wyliczył taktów, ten odpiera, że 864. Eloise wpaja synowi, że ma wielki dar matematyczny którego nie może zaprzepaścić i musi go ciągle szkolić. Plac przed Uniwersytetem Oksfordzkim, z budynku wychodzą: Daniel i Theresa. Faraday trzyma w ręku dyplom ukończenia uczelni, nagle para zauważa Eloise Hawking stojącą z boku. Podchodzą do nich. Matka gratuluje synowi dyplomu po czym zaprasza go na kawę. Zaznacza jednak, że to będzie rozmowa tylko we dwójkę. Theresa zdaje się być uległa i posłusznie zostawia Daniela z matką. Godzinę później, Faraday i Hawking rozmawiają w kawiarni,Dan jet oburzony na matkę, że tak chłodno potraktowała Theresę. Stwierdza, że nie powinna tak traktować jego dziewczyny. Hawking mówi, że to tylko jego asystentka przy badaniach. Następnie zaznacza, że jej zdaniem Daniel nie powinien zajmować się kobietami ponieważ ma ogromny dar który musi wykorzystać tylko i wyłącznie do pracy naukowej. Faraday zarzuca matce, że jest strasznie ambitna i to utrudnia mu życie, mówi, że ciągle realizuje tylko cele matki i osiągnął już bardzo wiele. W trakcie rozmowy Faraday zdradza przed matką, że otrzymał nawet 1,5 miliona darowizny naukowej od jakiegoś przedsiębiorcy o imieniu Charles Widmore. Na dźwięk tego nazwiska Hawking wyraźnie jest zmieszana. Następnie matka daje synowi prezent po czym wychodzi. Gdy fizyk otwiera go widzi swój przyszły notatnik z dedykacją od Eloise. Październik 2004 roku, powtórka sceny z odcinka Confirmed Dead gdy zrozpaczony Dan ogląda w telewizji relację z odnalezienia wraku samolotu 815 na dni oceanu. Nagle przychodzi jego opiekunka Caline], wtedy rozlega się dźwięk dzwonka. Caline otwiera i widzi Charlesa Widmore'a. Widmore wchodzi i przedstawia się Danielowi, mówi, że to on podarował mu pieniądze w roli darowizny za dokonania uniwersyteckie. Faraday jest bardzo ucieszony z wizyty jednak stwierdza, że ostatnio ma wielkie problemy z pamięcią. Następnie podczas rozmowy żali się mężczyźnie, że on też to zażywał i nigdy nie skrzywdziłby Theresy. Charles mówi, że rozumie. Następnie fizyk opowiada, że nie wie dlaczego aż tak bardzo przeżywa katastrofę lotu 815, mówi, że to okropnie smutne. Charles stwierdza, że nie ma się czym martwić bo ta cała katastrofa jest przez niego sfingowana. Proponuję Danowi aby popłynął frachtowcem na pewną cudowną Wyspę na której znajdują się rozbitkowie z tego lotu. Charles mówi także Danielowi, że musi wziąć udział w tej wyprawie bo posiada wielki dar którego nie mogą zaprzepaścić. Wtedy Faraday stwierdzam, że przedsiębiorca mówi zupełnie tak jak jego matka. Na to Charles odpiera, że kiedyś bardzo się przyjaźnili z jego matką. Kilka dni później, Daniel gra na fortepianie gdy zjawia się Eloise Hawking i mówi mu, że wie o propozycji Widmore'a. Sugeruje, że Daniel musi się na to zgodzić ponieważ tylko w ten sposób pokona problemy z pamięcią które wynikły z niefortunnego eksperymentu. Wyspa - 1977 Kontynuacja ostatniej sceny z poprzedniego odcinka, molo. Miles wita się zszokowany z Danielem przy łodzi podwodnej, jest zdziwiony, że Faraday zdecydował się powrócić na Wyspę gdyż był przekonany, że dorobi się fortuny w latach '70 jako wynalazca urządzeń nieznanych w tym okresie. Daniel pokazuje Straume zdjęcie grupowe rekrutów z Hurleyem, Kate i Jackiem. Mówi, że to jest powód jego powrotu. Każe Milesowi zabrać się do Jacka. Domek Jacka, kilka minut później. Mimo nocnej godziny Daniel i Miles pukają do drzwi, po chwili otwiera Jack. Faraday bez pardonu wypytuje Jacka o to jak i kiedy wrócili. Jack odpowiada własnym pytaniem o to gdzie był Faraday. Ten stwierdza, że prowadził badania w placówce Inicjatywy DHARMA w Ann Arbor i przybył wraz z innymi by zbadać moce ukryte pod budową stacji Łabędź ale to bez znaczenia. Wtedy Jack odpowiada na pytanie fizyka i mówi, że wrócili parę dni temu samolotem który wskazała im matka Daniela - Eloise Hawking w Los Angeles w 2008 roku. Wtedy Faraday pyta czy jego matka mówiła, że to ich przeznaczenie ? Jack potwierdza. Na to zasmucony Daniel stwierdza, że ma dla niego smutne wieści gdyż on i jego przyjaciele nie przynależą do tego roku i krótko mówiąc Hawking popełniła błąd wysyłając ich teraz. Chwilę później, Daniel i Miles odjeżdżają pośpiesznie spod domku Jacka. Faraday mówi Straume aby jechał na budowę Orchidei, Nagle z domku wybiega Jack, pyta się co fizyk miał na myśli mówiąc, że jego matka popełniła błąd. Daniel odpiera, że potem mu wszystko wytłumaczy. Chwilę później, Jack odwiedza Sawyera i Juliet. Mówi im, że Faraday wrócił. Gdy zostaje wpuszczony do środka James wyjawia mu, że musiał związać i przetrzymuje teraz swojego pracownika - Phila który posiada kasetę z monitoringu na której widać jak razem z Kate wnoszą młodego Bena na teren agresorów. Następnie prowadzi Shepharda do szafy gdzie siedzi związany i zakneblowany Phil i ironicznie przedstawia sobie panów. Pół godziny później, budowa Orchidei. Daniel siedzi w samochodzie z Milesem, gdy ten drugi pyta czy na kogoś czekają podjeżdża bus z którego wychodzi Pierre Chang. Naukowiec wchodzi do wnętrza stacji, wtedy Daniel mówi aby Miles poczekał chwilę po czym wchodzi za doktorem. Chwilę później Daniel z notatnikiem w ręce zjeżdża na dno stacji, następnie wychodzi z windy i obserwuje rozmowę Changa z szefem robót budowlanych o czasie z odcinka Because You Left. Następnie następuje powtórzenie sceny zderzenia panów z tegoż odcinka. Nie czekając długo Dan wsiada do windy razem z Changiem i przedstawia się. Chang stwierdzam, że pamięta Faradaya z pierwszego spotkania w 1974 roku gdy przybył na Wyspę razem z ekipą LaFleura. Daniel prosi Pierrego aby wydał rozkaz ewakuacji każdego mężczyzny, kobiety i dziecka na tej Wyspie. Gdy Chang pyta dlaczego miały to zrobić Daniel odpowiada, że ich odwierty w tej stacji i stacji Łabędź spowodowały uruchomienie ogromnych pokładów energii elektromagnetycznej. Mówi, że w tej stacji skutkuje ona pojedynczymi śmieciami robotników ale gdy energia lada chwila dotrze do stacji Łabędź uderzy z ogromną siłą. Pierre uważa zagrożenie za znikome, wtedy Dan postawiony pod ścianą ujawnia, że pochodzi z przeszłości. Już na powierzchni, po wyjściu ze stacji mówi Changowi, że przybył z roku 2005 wraz z resztą. Gdy Chang dalej nie wierzy Daniel mówi, że Miles jest jego synem. Pyta się naukowca czy to dla niego nie dziwne, że nagle na Wyspę przybył Chińczyk o tym samym imieniu co jego syn i w tym samym wieku w jakim będzie syn doktora za 30 lat. Gdy Chang zaczyna już wierzyć przybiega Miles który przysłuchiwał się rozmowie i przerażony tym, że Dan zdradza sekrety rozbitków zapewnia Changa, że to nieprawda. Wtedy naukowiec mówi fizykowi, że nie chce mieć już z nim nic wspólnego po czym odjeżdża. Wtedy Miles atakuje Daniela mówiąc, że mógł ich wpakować w wielkie kłopoty. Faraday stwierdza, że chciał mieć pewność, że ojciec Chińczyka zrobi to co zrobił w przeszłości. Gdy Straume pyta co to takiego Faraday odpiera, że będzie świadkiem tego zdarzenia. Domek Sawyera i Juliet. Trwa narada prowadzona przez LaFleura w której udział biorą: Jack, Kate, Hugo, Juliet i Jin. Grupa debatuje nad tym co mają zrobić w obliczu sytuacji jaka się zdarzyła z Philem i Sayidem, wyraźnie posmutniały James w końcu ulega i zgadza się na pomysł ucieczki do dżungli. Nagle rozlega się pukanie do drzwi, po chwili niepewności do środka wchodzą Daniel i Miles. Sawyer wita ponownie Dana i na boku pyta się Milesa czy dalej mu odbija, Straume szydzi, że fizyk awansował na nowy level. W tym czasie Faraday wychodzi na środek pokoju i mówi, że dzieją się teraz rzeczy które zadecydują o życiu rozbitków. Tłumaczy iż, ktoś musi go zaprowadzić do Agresorów. Gdy Sawyer pyta po co chce tam iść Dan odpiera, że jednym z Agresorów w 1977 roku była jego matka, i jest ona jedyną osobą na tej Wyspie która wie jak przywrócić rozbitków do czasu do którego przynależą czyli roku 2008. Wtedy zszokowany Sawyer pyta się Dana czy jego matka jest inną ? Faraday odpiera, że spotkali już ją w roku 1954 podczas przeskoków, nazywano ją wtedy Ellie. Hugo wyraża zaskoczenie, że rozbitkowie przenieśli się do roku 1954. Z kolei James ni ufa Danielowi i twierdzi, że nikt z nim nie pójdzie tylko po to by odszukać jego matkę. Na to Jack stwierdza, że Dan chce ich sprowadzić do czasu do którego przynależą. Sawyer mówi, że to były ich czasy i ich miejsce dopóki Oceanic Six nie powróciło na Wyspę. Po chwili Shephard zwraca się do Kate czy wie gdzie są Agresorzy, Ford nakazuje Austen milczenie. Wtedy chirurg mówi Sawyerowi, że nikt nie będzie jej rozkazywał. Nagle odzywa się Juliet, zdradza Kate kod do ogrodzenia i mówi aby wyruszyli. Stwierdza, że będą czekali na resztę na plaży tam gdzie był kiedyś ich obóz. Sawyer nie może uwierzyć w to, że Juliet go zdradziła. Nagle Jack i Kate wstają i mówią, że zaprowadzą Daniela na terytorium Agresorów. Po chwili opuszczają domek, w drzwiach Sawyer rzuca ironicznie, że jeszcze pożałują tej decyzji. Chwilę później, Kate sugeruje, że muszą się udać po broń do magazynu koło garażów. Jack zgadza się gdy Daniel mówi aby poczekali chwilę. Faraday podchodzi do huśtawek, na jednej z nich buja się 7-letnia Charlotte. Dan podchodzi do niej i ze łzami w oczach prosi ją aby wraz z mamą opuściły tą Wyspę gdy doktor Chang będzie za jakiś czas werbował ludzi do tego. Mówi także spełniając przeznaczenie, żeby dziewczynka nigdy nie wracała na Wyspę. Kilka minut później, magazyn. Kate, Jack i Daniel wyposażają się w broń gdy podjeżdża samochód. Ze środka wyskakuje Stuart Radzinsky z grupką opryszków. Gdy nakazuje im zostawienie broni wybucha strzelanina, w jej wyniku Daniel zostaje draśnięty w szyję nabojem Stuarta. Nagle Jack wysadza w powietrze zbiorniki z paliwem dzięki czemu on i dwójka mogą odjechać jeepem. Ogrodzenie oddzielające Dharmę od Agresorów, jeep przyjeżdża na miejsce. Kate wyłącza ogrodzenie kodem od Juliet a Jack opatruje ranę Daniela. Faraday stwierdza, że doszedł do wniosku iż przeszłość można zmienić a więc równie dobrze mogą zginąć w tym czasie. Baraki, w tym samym czasie. Juliet i Sawyer pośpiesznie pakują zapasy i ubrania, z szafy cały czas rozlegają się jęki zakneblowanego Phila. Chwilę później, przed domkiem pary. Jin, Hugo i Miles obserwują jak do domku LaFleura i Burke wchodzą ludzie Radzińskiego i on sam. W środku Radzińsky mówi o zamachu jakiego dokonali nowi rekruci, Sawyer twierdzi, że to pewnie nieporozumienie. Nagle rozlegają się jęki z szafy, Radziński zaczyna węszyć aż znajduje Phila. Wtedy nakazuje aresztować Sawyera i Juliet. W tym samym czasie, strumień na terytorium Agresorów. Trio rozmawia o czasie, Daniel opowiada parze, że lada moment przy budowie Łabędzia przypadkowo zostanie uruchomiona energia elektromagnetyczna. Aby ją zatrzymać naukowcy z Dharmy niczym w Czarnobylu zabetonują źródło mocy oraz zamkną włazem stację. Wewnątrz umieszczą dwóch ludzi którzy co 108 minut będą wklepywali Liczby do komputera aby powstrzymać uwolnienie się mocy. Mówi także, że pewnego dnia nie wciśniecie klawisza na czas spowoduje katastrofę lotu 815 co z kolei spowoduje to, że na Wyspę wyruszy frachtowiec na którego pokładzie będzie on sam. Daniel stwierdza, że wbrew temu co myślał można to zmienić. Stwierdza, że zamierza nie dopuścić do katastrofy lotu 815, Kahany i samego Incydentu poprzez zdetonowanie na Wyspie bomby wodorowej Jughead którą w 1954 roku nakazał Innym zabezpieczyć. Jack i Kate są zszokowani. Jakiś czas później, trio obserwuje prowizoryczny obóz Innych w którym leży mały Ben. Nagle Daniel bierze broń i wychodzi na środek, chce rozmawiać z Eloise Hawking. Nagle zjawia się Richard Alpert, mówi Faradayowi, że Ellie nie ma. Dan daje mu trzy sekundy, gdy dolicza do trzech pada strzał. Fizyk upada na ziemię, okazuje się, że został postrzelony przez kobietę stojącą z tyłu którą jest jego własna matka Ellie ! Gdy kobieta pochyla się nad umierającym ten mówi do niej, że jego podejrzenia stały się prawdziwe i, że jego własna matka od jego urodzenia wiedziała, że zginie na Wyspie podczas przenosin w czasie do roku 1977. Wiedziała, że to ona go zabije nie zdając sobie sprawy, że jest jej synem. Gdy Ellie zdaje się nie wiedzieć o co chodzi Dan stwierdza: Jestem twoim synem po czym umiera. Świat zewnętrzny - 2008 Dzień rejsu lotu 316, ranny po postrzale przez Bena Desmond jest wieziony szpitalnym korytarzem na łóżku. Towarzyszy mu Penny i synek Charlie Hume. Lekarka mówi do żony i dziecka aby poszli do poczekalni i oczekiwali na informację o stanie zdrowia Hume'a. Wieczór tego samego dnia, Penelope tuli do snu na kanapie w poczekalni Charliego gdy do sali wchodzi jakaś kobieta. Mówi, że chłopczyk jest bardzo ładny i, że ma włosy po tacie. Gdy zdziwiona Pen odwraca się widzi Eloise Hawking, kobieta tłumaczy, że zna Desmonda. Mówi także, że ten niefortunny postrzał to zapewne wina jej syna. Gdy Penelope pyta czy synem kobiety jest Benjamin Linus ta odpiera, że absolutnie nie. Stwierdza za to, że jej synem jest Daniel Faraday. Penelope pyta czy to ten sam człowiek który nakazał szukanie jej Desowi, Hawking potwierdza i mówi, że przyszła przeprosić za to, że jej syn wpakował Desmonda w kłopoty. Nagle przychodzi pielęgniarka i mówi, że mąż oczekuje na żonę w sali. Penny pośpiesznie udaje się do męża gdzie ściska się z nim. Des stwierdza, że spełnił obietnicę iż już nigdy jej nie zostawi. Kilka minut później, pod szpitalem. Eloise wychodzi na zewnątrz i spotyka Charlesa. Widmore pyta się o zdrowie Desa, kobieta odpiera, że nic mu nie będzie. Następnie Widmore mówi, że ten wypadek to poświęcenie. Oburzona Ellie nakazuje nie mówić jej nic o poświęceniu. Twierdzi, że wysłała swojego na Wyspę wiedząc, że... Wtedy urywa bo Charles wtrąca iż, to również jego syn. Oburzona Eloise uderza w twarz Widmore'a i odchodzi. Pytania bez odpowiedzi * Dlaczego Daniel nie ma nazwiska ani po matce ani po ojcu ? ** Może ma po przybranym ojcu,którego mógł mieć ale go nie poznaliśmy. ***Nazwisko jest zmienione,żeby zmylić przeciwnika * Jak i kiedy Eloise opuściła Wyspę ? Ciekawostki *W tym odcinku nie pojawiają się: Ben, John, Sun i Frank